


Hidden Pleasures

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with a goa'uld is not what Sam expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round eight of the sg_femslash mini-ficathons, with the offworld adventures theme, for prehistoric_sea.

Samantha Carter can't say she ever imagined herself having sex with a goa'uld. Looking back on things, she can honestly say that she never found Apophis to be particularly attractive, even for a man. Hathor was something else entirely. A part of it could be the fact that the woman batted her eyelashes and had every man at the SGC bowing to her every whim. Or it could be something else.

Maybe it was some new Nishta variant she wasn't immune to. Maybe that was what made this whole experience not quite as surreal as it should have been in her mind. Or maybe it was the hand device currently being held before her seducing a feeling that was as far from pain as she could possibly imagine.

The warm glow that encompasses her face causes a warm, tingly feeling to spread throughout her body. Her pulse is beating in her ears, thrumming through her veins, and making her ache for even the slightest of touches.

She can hear Hathor's voice – the voice of her goddess – as she eloquently details all of the 'plans' that she has in store for the lovely Samantha Carter. How she's had her eye on Sam for a while, and was so pleased to finally have a chance for the two of them to be alone together.

Samantha can hear herself whimper as something light and feathery brushes against her skin, the sensation moving across her nerves and eliciting a response unlike anything she's ever experienced before. Hathor hasn't even touched her yet and Sam's sure that once she does it will be over.

Devices that the SGC have always thought could only be used for torture – and after all, maybe they are right – have been used on her in an entirely different manner during her 'stay' here. Pain sticks that, most definitely, did not bring about pain in any way that she would define it. Hand devices that made her senses and nerves come alive to the point where she was seriously wondering if they had to be used on the head, or if _other_ areas could be titillated by them as well. Some devices she's never even seen before, and she wonders if they too have equally sinister alternative uses.

She's starting to wonder if all Goa'uld get off on things like this, or only a select few. Typically, they're tortured for days, beaten, killed, revived and dumped back into their cells where they can formulate a plan and get the hell off of whatever godforsaken planet they're on. This time, the only torture she's experienced is the sweet bliss of being sustained right at the precipice of orgasm and not having come. She hasn't seen the rest of her team – in fact she's fairly certain they all got away – and she hasn't been asked for any information.

The kicker is; if Hathor did ask her, she'd more than likely tell. Her body is strung so tightly that if it meant she could finally achieve the release that's been dangling just outside her reach for days, she might even sell out her father and give the last known location of the Tok'ra base.

She'd like to think that she was stronger than that. That it would take more to break the 'ingenious' Samantha Carter. But the truth of the matter is that sex with a goa'uld is nothing like what Sam expected. In fact, it's much, much better.


End file.
